Truth of Time: Hidden Hunter
by BittenTumblGirl
Summary: We all know the Cullens' stories but what about Bella's? What if she had a secret? A secret she hid from her new found family to protect them? Canon pairs. Set after New Moon.
1. Bleeding

There was a loud bang from downstairs as the door hit the opposite wall. I whimpered as the impact made the house shake a bit. Carlisle patted my arm reassuringly before returning to pressing a cold compress to my still bleeding throat. The rag was already covered in red, but it didn't seem to bother Carlisle. I could the conversation coming from below easily, though I wasn't entirely sure how.

"What happened?" Edward's low voice demanded. My heart sped at the sound of his voice.

"We don't know. Alice saw her but we couldn't get to her fast enough. She sliced her throat with a switchblade." Esme murmured so quietly I was surprised I could hear her.

"Why weren't you watching her?" Edward snapped, probably at Emmett and Jasper who were supposed to be watching me while the Cullens hunted. There was a crash and snarls and growls erupted from downstairs. I whimpered and Carlisle looked meaningfully at Alice, who stood next to me on the examination table. She flitted from the room to the stairs.

"The crashing and snarling isn't comforting her, you know?" she said harshly as she stepped a ways down the staircase. Her tone was angrily irritated. There was a beat of silence then the six of them were outside the door. Edward hissed at Emmett and Jasper before opening the door and stepping in. My eyes locked with his and I ripped myself from Carlisle's hands and bolted towards him, running into his arms, sobbing.

"Shhhh, love, I'm here, I'm right here." Edward's lips were soft and gentle as he whispered between kissing my forehead, my cheek, the tip of my nose… He didn't understand; none of them did. I sobbed into his shoulder until he led me back over to Carlisle, who again placed the rag against my throat. I whimpered as Edward took it from him and touched it to my neck while holding me.

"We can all thank God Alice saw her and we were only a few minutes away." Esme sighed as she stood beside us and brushed my cheek softly.

"Thank God she didn't hit the jugular. She nearly did, though." Carlisle said. Edward tensed then kissed the back of my neck.

"I never saw anything until I saw her slice her throat," Alice whimpered, "but, I saw something after that, a flicker. It looked to me as if she cut something else…" She trailed off, thoughtful. They all looked at me and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Let me see your wrists." Edward said, taking the hand that was wrapped around me away, towards my hands. I hid them against my body as best I could. I shook my head.

"Let me see." It was Carlisle who spoke. Again I shook my head. Edward's voice was suddenly quieter, soothing. Again he asked to see my hands and I finally gave in. Carlisle pulled the arms of my sweatshirt back to reveal the fresh cuts on my wrists. Scarlet blood poured from my wrist. They all gasped.

"Carlisle…" Edward murmured in panic. I knew he wanted Carlisle's opinion.

"She punctured the radial artery. We need to stop the bleeding. _Now_." Carlisle said urgently. Edward lifted me and carried me to the examination table. He laid me down gently and I tried to struggle with him to get free, but his arms held.

"Bella, don't fight me," he said, one arm under my back and the other holding down my thrashing legs. Tears streamed down my face as Carlisle pressed an antibiotic pad to my wrists. He then pressed a damp washcloth to each of them. I moaned. After a few minutes, all my wounds continued to gush blood.

"Carlisle, she's going to pass out soon if we can't stop the blood loss," Edward said, agony in his voice.

"I know, Edward. Esme, get me salt water. It may stop it." Carlisle said. I whimpered. Salting wounds stung horribly. Esme was back in a couple of seconds, stirring a cup of cold water and salt together then handing it and a washcloth to Carlisle. She took my other hand gently, holding it steady for him. I tensed and buried my face into Edward's chest. I felt the burn and I clenched my hand into a fist. I felt it again, on my other wrist. I squirmed but Edward and Esme held me down, firmly but gently. Again, I felt the burn and a low whimper escaped my lips. Esme rubbed my back. This continued for a few more moments as Carlisle poured salt water over the cuts. I was trembling by this point. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the burn again. Edward turned me around, murmuring in my ear.

"It's over, Bella, it's over. It's okay, it's alright, I'm here…" He whispered, hugging me to his chest and rocking me.

"Why would she do this?" Edward murmured. No one had an answer to that; neither did I. If I was in front of my blood line now they would be even more confused than the Cullens. _They're just H.A's_ they'd say. _Nothing too terrible_. The Cullens wouldn't do that, when they found out. The silence continued for a long time, no one breaking it until the phone rang. Everyone looked confused, except me. I knew who it was immediately, I'd been waiting for this call for the past hour. I began to loosen myself from Edward's and Esme's grasp but Esme beat me to it. She picked it up, putting to her ear, still confused. Everyone, including me, could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello, is this the Cullen residence?" the person on the line asked.

"Yes, it is."

"I am just calling to see if you received the letter we sent you early last night."

"No, we haven't gone through our mail yet. Who is the letter for?"

"A Ms. Isabella Swan. I assume she lives with you?"

"Yes, she does."

"Well, when she reads the letter, please have her call me back so I can arrange flight tickets for her." Esme and the rest of the Cullens were completely perplexed by now, watching me as buried my face into Edward's arm. Esme agreed then said goodbye, hanging up. She flitted to my side, kneeling down beside me.

"What did the letter say, Bella?" She asked in a serious tone. I didn't respond I just pointed behind me at the bed where the letter sat opened. Esme picked it up and read it quickly, horror building with each moment. By the time she finished reading it, she was crying tearless sobs. She flew to me and took me from Edward's arms, sobbing. Seeing her cry made the hysteria and tears come back and I clung to her tightly, burying my face into her shoulder. The others were still perplexed. However, Edward understood in a second, reading Esme's thoughts. Edward knelt beside me on the bed, still astonished but understanding now.

His arms were stiff with shock as I loosened myself from Esme's hard grip gently and crawled into his lap, my face in his neck. His arms held me, rubbing my back gently, soothingly. Esme held the letter out to the others and Carlisle took it from her. They read the letter in Carlisle's hands quickly. When they finished, they were dumbfounded, frozen with shock and horror. No one moved for what seemed like forever. Then, one by one, they left, leaving Edward and I alone. He pulled me down on the bed, laying me on my side, facing him and tucked the blanket around me. His arms encircled me and I cried into his throat all night.


	2. Murdered

I couldn't believe it.

Renee, Phil, and Charlie were gone. The three people in my life that understood my situation the most in this town were gone. Dead. But not just dead.

Murdered.


	3. Heistant With Me

My "parents' were murdered.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens already grasped this part of the story and they guessed I had too. The evidence in the report was too suspicious to believe it was an accident. Tires skid marks too jagged to have been the cause of losing control of the wheel. All four doors were crushed, the driver's and left passenger side doors opened. The bodies were found on the ground a few feet away from the car that had crashed into a large tree trunk, entirely drained of blood, except for small amounts from their wounds the car's glass windows had initiated. No trace of a clue. No fingerprints, no foreign hair, nothing.

This was done by a vampire, at least this was thought by the Cullens. I knew the truth. This gruesome and unjustifiable act had been brought about by something much more sinister.

All during the next few days, the Cullens watched me warily, fearing me because I might try to cut myself again and also they feared I could break down in tears at any moment. I did a couple of times, but Edward and/or Esme were there. They held me and murmured to me softly. They never said "it will be alright" or "they're in a better place" or anything like that. They knew that would be lying to me and they didn't want to do that. So they just held me, rocking me gently as I cried, just telling me that they and the rest of the Cullens were here, forever.

It was the most I could ask for.

At the moment, I was in Edward's room, eating a bowl of pretzels while reading a book that Edward had gotten me a few weeks ago. He'd said he needed to "wean me off _Wuthering Heights_". However, the day after the letter was read, he saw me picking up the book, _The Art of Racing in the Rain, _and assured me I didn't have to read it if I didn't want to. I read it anyway and he dropped, watching me carefully. Today, I just finished the book and I was crying silently. None of the vampires heard me. I was beginning to get back into the habit of knowing that vampires couldn't hear me now. After a few minutes, a small sob escaped my chest and Edward flitted to my side. His eyes searched my teary ones then looked down at the finished book next to me. Understanding came to his eyes and he lifted me into his arms and I cried into his chest for a long time. I didn't know how long I sobbed. It could've been minutes of hours. However, unlike the other times I cried, he spoke.

"Jacob called. He heard." He murmured into my hair. I paused then nodded. Of course, he did. But he would know no more than the Cullens on the accident.

"He wants to see you, to help you, if he can, as he put it," Edward whispered. At first thought, I didn't want to go anywhere. But then I thought about it. The only one now that I knew I could talk to freely was on Jacob's side of the line.

"Can I go?" I asked hesitantly, looking up at hi. He smiled a small smile that only lasted a second.

"Of course. If you want to go, I'll take you." He assured me, kissing my forehead lightly. His lips only touched my skin for a second then he backed off, as if I was going to yell at him if he kissed me for too long. I sighed heavily then pushed myself up from my stomach to my feet, heading to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower then pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. Since it was the beginning of June and pretty warm out for no sun at all, I pulled on a pair of white yoga pants and a light blue racer back tank top that had "Love conquers all" stitched in small letters in the bottom right corner. Edward stared at me in wonder for a half second before he composed himself. I couldn't help but smile internally. I still dazzled him, just as he dazzled me. Holding hands, we walked through the quiet house and down the winding staircase. Esme kissed my cheek and Alice gave me a one-armed hug as we left the house. Edward opened my door for me and I got into the Volvo quietly. Within a second he was in on the other side and starting the car. The trip was silent but I could feel him glancing at me every few seconds. I kept my eyes closed, looking as if I wanted to go to sleep. I was able to get my heart to slow, as if going to sleep was exactly was I was doing. Minutes passed when the Volvo came to a stop. Edward's cool hand brushed at my arm.

"Bella, love, we're at the boundary line." He murmured to me quietly. I pretended to slowly come back into consciousness and gaze to him sleepily. He unbuckled my seat belt and brought me into a hug. He kissed my forehead then indicated through the windshield. Jacob was standing by the Rabbit, looking at me anxiously. I sighed and began to open the door. I looked back at Edward.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured, smiling slightly. He smiled back.

"I love you too, Bella. More than my own life." He said kissing my hand before letting me go. I turned toward Jacob, walking toward the boundary line as I thought to myself.

_As do I. And it is for that exact reason that I'm keeping my true self from you._

I knew today was going to be climatic in my life here. And the Cullens' and wolves' as well. I could only hope they could forgive me and trust me in order to protect them. Well, we'll see.

**What do you think? If I get three to five reviews between today and tomorrow, the next chapter will be up by Wednesday or Thursday. And I forgot to write this on my other chapters:**

**I do not own Twilight. Or Edward. Do you need to rub it in?**

**~BittenTumblGirl 3**


	4. She's Back

**I couldn't help myself so here's Chapter 4.**

**Again, I don't own Twilight. Or Edward. *sob***

I waved to Edward half-heartedly as he turned the car around and drove off. I stepped over the boundary line. I had to fight to not cover my mouth. The revolting, repugnant werewolf smell overwhelmed me as I stepped into werewolf territory. I fought the urge to gag, though. Jacob walked quickly toward and picked me up, hugging me to him tightly. I clung to him for a minute then struggled slightly, just enough for him to realize I wanted to get down. He set me down on the passenger seat of the Rabbit. He drove off within a few seconds. Much like the trip here with Edward, no one spoke. When we reached his house, we both got out silently and entered. Billy looked at me with dead eyes as we passed, heading to Jake's small room. He sat on the bed while I leaned against the wall. We stared at each other for a while until he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, looking me over guardedly.

"Do I look okay?" I asked back sullenly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—" he started to say but I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit…stressed." That was the understatement of the year. It was quiet again.

"Do you want to walk on the beach?" he asked, cautiously. I nodded silently. We left the house again and walked slowly down the beach, looking off in different directions. I looked over the sea, gazing at the horizon, trying to form a plan that would let me talk to _him_…

I didn't have to. Suddenly, a wolf appeared out of the forest where the beach sand ended. It was Paul, his gray fur standing out in the dense, dark forest. Jacob and I stared at him. He whined, flattening his ears. Jacob gasped then cursed under his breath. He turned to me.

"Go back to the house. _Run_. She's back." He growled before darting into the forest after the gray wolf. As soon as he was into the trees I saw him phase, his clothes gripping apart at the seams. I didn't listen to him. I turned and slowly walked up the slope up toward the house. As I did, my cell phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?" It was Edward and he was alarmed.

"Outside Jacob's house. Why?"

"Get inside. Victoria's back and she's within a mile of First Beach. Where's Jacob?"

"Don't know. He phased and ran off into the woods." I heard him hiss and curse under his breath in frustration.

"We're coming. Stay inside the house with Billy."

"Edward, don't—"

But the line went dead.

**What do you think? What do you think is going to happen next? Review! Which team are **_**you **_**on?**

**~BittenTumblGirl**


	5. Snap!

I quietly entered the house and turned to face Billy. We looked at each other silence.

"She's coming." Billy stated. It was a question. I nodded silently. There was more silence until he spoke, gazing at me with different eyes than the ones the Cullens, the wolves, or even his own son had seen. They were full of understanding, and secrets.

"Charlie, Renee, and Phil fought for you, y'know." He told me. I nodded again, this time tears leaking from my eyes.

"Do _not _blame yourself, Bella. You didn't kill them." Billy said forcefully.

"I might of well as. My scent led Victoria to them. She didn't do it to feed. She did it just to prove her point." I whispered, "And now she's coming here and none of them know what she's capable of."

"They will know to not attack if she turns." Billy assures me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"Maybe." He amended. Then we heard it. Growls and snarls erupted from all around the hose and forest beyond. A sweet smell engulfed my senses and I knew that there were vampires near.

Eight of them.

Billy and I crept toward the front door. I kicked it open silently and gaped at the scene before me. The Cullens stood in a line with their backs to me, Carlisle in the middle, Jasper and Emmett flanking him, then Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Edward stood behind their line and I could reach from the doorway. I touched his arm and his eyes darted behind him at me. His eyes softened when they met mine and he pulled toward him, but behind his body. I peeked around him as I took the rest of the scene.

The Wolves faced the Cullens about a hundred meters away, snarling and growling at them, their ears flattened. But, between them, crouched Victoria. Her feral, feline eyes connected with mine and when they did, she knew that I knew.

It happened very quickly then.

Victoria lunged for me and all seventeen creatures, both vampires and werewolves lunged toward her. Before they could touch her, however, she smiled wickedly at me and closed her eyes. Then she snarled. A ferocious growl that erupted from her as she tossed her head toward the sky. When the sound escaped her, she disappeared for a split second.

The moment that small portion of a second ended, though, there sound a skeletal, red hair sphinx. Its ears were pointed, the tops, usually looked like they were dipped in black paint, turned bright red, almost yellow at the center. The cat's paws scraped at the ground as it snarled at the wolves and the Cullens, forcing them all back in shock. There was complete and utter silence as everyone looked at each other in shock and horror.

Suddenly, the sphinx, Victoria, sprang. All the Cullens believed it was toward me so they backed up, hoping to enclose me in a tight circle.

But they were wrong.

Instead, Victoria's sharp, toxin-coated teeth dug into Rosalie's granite torso, ripping it as if it was regular skin, but it looked distorted and grotesque. Emmett tried to catch her but Victoria swipe him away with one slap of her front paw. The wolves stood motionlessly as the Cullens fought the sphinx. I was the only one that was moving without actually fighting. My body was trembling, vibrating and shaking from rage and the excessive amount of adrenaline flowing through my veins. I was close to a breaking point and that's when Victoria made the first, and last, mistake of her life.

Unthinkingly, the sphinx snapped at Edward next, causing for a small part of his arm to tear. The Cullens were all exhausted. Emmett and Carlisle were crouched down next to Rosalie while Esme, Jasper, and Alice were trying to get to Edward. Victoria slinked forward, her strange ears as stiff as a board, toward Edward, who was in too much pain to be able to fight back, or even get up.

The sphinx raised her paw to finish him off.

Simultaneously, I snapped.

Blood boiled and adrenaline shot through my veins as I ran forward, the high making me faster. I leaped at Victoria, at the same time I transformed into my true self.

I was no longer even resembling a human anymore.

I was no longer human, I was a predator.

**What you think? Try to guess what Bella is! More Reviews I get the sooner the new chapter will be out. Already have it typed. Just waiting for you guys **

**~BittenTumblGirl 3**


	6. Kill for Blood

As I shot forward through the air, I saw the sphinx look up at me in shock, not expecting my reaction. I felt my body begin to change to the form of which I was born in but I forced it back against the adrenaline. Yet, I allowed the surging high to spread through my body, permitting it to change my human body back to its original appearance. I felt my back and right arm burn and my muscles began to ache as their true strength was made visible, pulsing beneath my thin, unhealthy skin. As I transformed, I forced all the power I had in my weak state to move to the tips of my fingers. Once there, the power exploded from my body and slammed into the sphinx's scrawny form. It flew back into a thick tree, which shuddered and nearly toppled at the blow.

I landed, not even three seconds passed, but now the sphinx lay at my feet, dead, blood oozing from its lifeless body. My eyes locked on the fluid leaving the cat and acted on instinct. An instinct I'd fought back for over two years, forcing myself to eat and drink human food alone. Yes, it kept me alive, but only barely and I was weak and starving for replenishment…

Well, now Icould replenish myself; I could fill my need for my natural food source. So I leapt and landed on the sphinx's body. I felt my aching canines turn into one-inch long fangs that burst through my gums. I bit down on the sphinx's neck. I was gentle, as usual, as I drank the sweet red liquid from the skinny cat. I sucked it dry; I couldn't help myself. After all, I hadn't drunk blood in two years and I was beginning to get even weaker and sicker from the lack of it…

When the sphinx was dry, I leaned back against the tree opposite its body. I could feel my strength gradually beginning to return and I looked up. The wolves were staring at me, understandably, but the Cullens were crowded around Rosalie. She was breathing hard and unevenly. I could see the large amount of venom that had spilled when Victoria had attacked her and she was losing consciousness. I knew what this meant; I'd studied it for years at ASA. The Cullens felt it in their gut what was happening too and they watched in horror. I forced myself to get up and walked slowly over to where they sat on the ground around Rosalie.

I sat down next to Edward, who unconsciously wrapped an arm around me. I looked behind me at Billy, who smiled a bit then nodded, indicating the sphinx's body. I looked, but it was gone. I looked up and, as I thought, the Sacred Spirits hovered above us it took in Victoria's body and soul. The Cullens, the wolves, and I watched as the colorful, iridescent collection of life forces swirled and coiled in convoluted circles around and above our heads. The majestic spirit of an eagle landed on the tree above the Cullens and me. Our eyes connected and it nodded its great feathered head.

I looked down at Rosalie, and I could tell she was going quickly. So I lifted my hand from my lap and placed it lightly over her unbeating heart. I'd only ever done this once before and even then I don't know how I did it; it was over 10 years ago. But nonetheless, I looked up at the Spirits, watching them hover over Rosalie's still form; only her chest moving as she struggled to stay conscious. I looked down at my hand and saw the mark that had been covered for over two years.

The brilliant scarlet phoenix twisted its tail around my wrist, up to where its head rested in the palm of my hand, its wings folding over the joint where my wrist and hand meet. Its normally black outlines began to glow gold as I focused on getting all the power the sphinx's blood had given me to move and cut it off into only my right hand. It was difficult but I eventually succeeded. When I could steady the power rushing through my hand, I leaned down toward Rosalie's face.

And bit her throat with my fangs.

**Cliffhanger, huh? Any more guesses on what Bella is? I'm not going to lie to you: she's not a classic fantasy creature. Review! I'm being nice now because I need to get the beginning figured before I write the end. Yes, I already know how this is going to end! You'll just have to wait to find out! Hehe, I'm mean, aren't I? Just to tell it will be a long book and I'll most likely post a sequel a few weeks after I finish this one. Anyway again:**

**I don't own Twilight. Or Edward. **

***sob***

***runs away and cries* **

**~BittenTumblGirl 3**


	7. Beating

Pain jolted through my body the second my fangs ripped Rosalie's skin.

I felt my body trying to force me to let go of her, but I persisted. I sucked on her venom, wincing as I swallowed it. I didn't know how much I could take. But I could feel that as I drank her venom, the power from my hadn was entering her still body. I felt through the venom as it flowed through every inch of her figure, her arms, legs, brain. Finally, it settled in the heart. At that moment, her wound ran dry. The venom was gone. I pulled back fast enough for the Spirits above me to latch onto her chest. I jumped back ten feet and watched, struggling on the ground, as the Spirits pulsed over Rosalie's body.

I could sense it as they slowing took away the venom that was in heart. It flowed upward then dissolved into nothing among the Spirits. At the same time, Rosalie's heart jolted from the amount of power the Spirits and I had given it. Ii spluttered then began to beat evenly. Rosalie's eyes flew open as she gasped. I couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked around in shock, her newly returned blue eyes, taking in the scene in front of her.

I sighed in relief and pain. I gave up on trying to get up and lay down on my side, closing my eyes, letting the darkness overwhelm me.

**I'm beginning to feel bad for keeping you guys on edge so I'll probably post another chapter within the next few days. And by the way, the next chapter I put up will be in a different PoV so brace yourself. REVIEW! I posted 7 chapters and I lonely have 9 Reviews! And I know there's more than 9 people reading as I get emails that this story has been added to their Story Alert/Author Alert/Favorites. So don't make excuses! How hard is it to review?**

**Anyway thanks for your support!**

**~ BittenTumblGirl**


	8. Friends and Family

The cool ocean water under my aching paws felt oddly soothing as Logan and I bounded across the black sand dunes of a small quiet beach on the west coast of the United States. We leaped and barked at each other playfully as we ran at an even pace toward the smell of meat. Our pace was hardly noticeable to humans or anything not of mystical blood. Soon, we reached the bottom of a tall grassy hill that rose high above the beach, the grass gradually growing out of the sand and turning bright emerald. We stood on the peak and let our senses expand. Instantly, we heard the rustling of a couple of palomino mustangs near an ocean just east of us where wild animals run free across the sand and through the water, undisturbed by humans and other creatures. Until now. We bolted toward the sound and scent. We spied them within a few moments of running. We walked down the slope toward the golden covered beach plain that disappeared abruptly into an abyss that would go from a few inches to a nearly three hundred foot drop within a few thousand feet of shore. We made no efforts in trying to be quiet, letting the horses know of our presence. They looked up at us, but did not run away.

To a human, we looked to be a pair of ordinary wild wolves, enjoying life as it was, free with no boundaries. But to an animal or anything of mystical blood, we looked to be something more. Until we admitted what we are, even magical creatures could not precisely identify us unless they knew what we were and could recognize us easily. Animals had no fear of us, though. They knew that we came from a world that ruled theirs, and they respected that and us.

Logan went for the larger colt and I went for its companion, a female. Immediately, acting on instinct, both mustangs knelt down onto their front hooves, their tails the highest point of their body. Gently, we each placed one paw then the other on the animal's shoulder. I ignored Logan and what he was doing, thrilled to finally have satisfaction after such a long journey. I let my lips curl back, showing the glistening white teeth, sharp as daggers and lethal when desired. But not now. I bit down on the filly's neck gently, only enough to draw blood then my mouth was pressed to the young horse's neck and I began to suck. I continued to drink the blood until I felt the familiar urge to stop. I drew back, taking my weight off the female mustang. Logan finished before me and he and I stood by while the horses regained thought then galloped away from us. After they were out of sight, we turned and raced each other up the steep slope. But, just as we reached the top, an unexpected but familiar scent hit our noses. We'd smelled this exact scent after we had found a couple of dead deer and grizzly bear in Vancouver a few days ago. We were instructed to pursue the scent and we'd run across the entire state of Washington and Canada for the past 18 hours.

We darted after the scent, following it through trees and forests and over a river where another horrible scent hit our noses. Shape shifters. Probably cougar or wolf form. We followed and came out into a clearing where a little red, broken down house stood with an equally disheveled garage a few hundred yards from it. We crept through the underbrush of the trees on the border of the clearing until we found the source of the scents. Seven vampires stood or kneeled around another relatively young vampire as she put a head to her forehead and opened her eyes. Ten shape shifters stood against them, ears flattened and teeth showing. Wolves. Then by a tree not far from us was the body of a sphinx. We sniffed at it and gauged that it was half vampire too. Then our eyes locked on the last figure in the clearing. A young teenager with long, mahogany hair and pale skin. We recognized her immediately and we leapt from the trees, darting over to her before the other mysticals could react. But when they did, they lunged at us, teeth bared. We tossed them away easily, crouching over Bella protectively, our own teeth bared and ears flattened. Then a tall blond male vampire held up a hand and approached us cautiously. We lifted our heads and closed our mouths, a nonverbal sign for calming down.

"Who are you?" He asked, his golden eyes probing ours. Logan and I glanced at each other. Suddenly, Bella moved beneath us. I whined, laying down on my stomach and poking her arm gently with my nose. She opened her eyes a touch and smiled at me weakly.

"Lo, Gabb, it's okay…they're…friends…family…" she murmured, her words cut off as she went unconscious. I whined louder in hope of her opening her eyes again. She didn't.

Sorry took so long. Stressed from school and someone stole my IPod so I'm working hard…Review!

~BittenTumblGirl3


	9. Bites and Needles

(Gabbe)

When Bella didn't respond, I turned back toward the vampires. They were glaring at us. Logan and I glanced each other once more then bonded our powers and spread it toward the vampires and shapeshifters. Their minds went blank. We implanted the story that Bella had been attacked by a wild animal while the shapeshifters were watching her. We knew this was a plausible story because we had prodded through all 17 creatures' minds. Then we disappeared, waiting for Bella to wake up and realize that she had the teeth of the sphinx in her side.

(Bella)

A sharp pain woke me from my sleep. I gasped in shock and pain, my eyelids flashing open. I struggled to get vertical but something strong and firm held me down. I cried out, fighting the force even more. Suddenly, I heard Esme's voice.

"Easy, Bella, dear," she cautioned gently, "It'll hurt more if you struggle."

I didn't listen to her. I writhed and kicked, trying to squirm free. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I whimpered out Edward's name. Suddenly, another set of hands took me. Cool, familiar hands. Edward's soft, gentle soothing voice was at my ear, calming me.

"It's okay, Bella," he murmured, "It's fine, I'm here. You're fine. I'm right here." He stroked my face lightly with his fingertips, brushing the tears away. I finally opened my eyes. I stared up at Edward's golden eyes. He kissed my forehead before letting go of me. I was lying on the golden bed in Edward's room, surrounded by Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice. Carlisle was pressing a damp towel to my side. It was stained with blood and bleach. I watched as he cautiously removed the towel and revealed the sphinx's bites. Four long rows of scarlet blood, muscle, and tissue raked down the right side of my torso, across my ribs, and over my stomach. I looked away from the horrible sight. Carlisle murmured something quick to Edward and the others and they tensed. Gently, slowly, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward turned me onto my back. Esme and Carlisle sat on left side while Edward sat next to my head on my right. Esme held a bright light over Carlisle's shoulder while he took out various things. My heart jolted. There was a long thick needle and syringe, a sewing needle, and a thread, which were the only things I recognized. I immediately began to squirm under them, but Esme and Edward held me in place.

Edward gently turned my face toward him and began to stroke my cheek and face lightly with his hand. He brought his other hand toward my right and took it and kissed it. I lightly draped my left arm over his right that traced my face. Then I felt a stab in my side. I cried out, tears pouring over. I unconsciously gripped onto Edward with my hands and nails. HE smiled at me gently and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb reassuringly. I sobbed as I felt more pain, some long and some sharp. Edward's hands moved down my arms now.

"I know, angel, I know. It'll be over soon. I promise." He assured me. True to his word, the sharp pain stopped. But then another pain came. The needle. I whimpered and moaned.

"Hush, sweetheart, it's okay. It's almost over, Bella. Shhhhh." Edward murmured to me. And after another minute, it stopped. I exhaled heavily. Then I felt pressure on my side. I looked finally. Carlisle was pressing another towel to my injury. I smelled hydrogen peroxide and rubbing alcohol on it, the stinging that had woken me. I winced. Esme and Alice helped Carlisle put pressure on the wounds until they had nearly stopped bleeding; it took more than two hours for the excessive blood flow to ebb. After, Carlisle gently dabbed more rubbing alcohol to take away the dried blood. I couldn't help squirming and Edward and Emmett held me down for that. Carlisle then rubbed an antibiotic cream thoroughly over each section of the wounds. Finally, he wrapped Ace-bands all around my arm and around my torso.

Edward's arm curled under me and lifted me from the bed. He pressed my face against his throat as the others stripped the bed and put new sheets on. Esme and Alice took me from him and helped me change into a tank top and cotton pants. Esme carried me out and gently laid me on Edward's lap, who was sitting on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and pulled a blanket on top of me and cradled me against his chest. I snuggled into him and fell asleep, not really enjoying the fact that I had school the next day…

**Sorry took so long. Lost power for 5 days in Snowtober storm. Review!**

**~BittenTumblGirl**


	10. Some Day Alone

I awoke from my slumber quietly; I was becoming more used to the fact that I was more silent than my vampires. I looked at the clock and realized I'd missed school. I wasn't exactly angry about this, but I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror from the bed. Even with blurry, tired eyes, I could still see perfectly. The mark on my wrist was covered, for now, and my canines had receded. I felt along my sides, feeling the barely traceable, but fully formed, muscles and abs. My hand touched my yoga pants and I felt something stiff. I pulled out a piece of paper where familiar handwriting was scrawled in an ancient dialect of Russian.

They believe that you and the blond female were attacked by a wild animal while staying with the shapeshifters. We changed her back temporarily. You know the truth. Come soon and as yourself. Please.

L&G

I yawned and stuffed the paper into Edward's desk drawer quietly as I heard someone begin to climb the stairs. I closed my eyes and listened quietly as Edward, Alice, and Emmett came into the room. Edward sat down next to me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Bella? Come on, love. Time to wake up." he whispered in my ear. I groaned and turned over my stomach, pulling the blankets back over my head. The three of them laughed. Suddenly, I felt Edward's hands underneath the blanket and lifting my upper body. I squealed and struggled, managing to wriggle away, deeper into the covers. Edward put one arm beneath me again and I began to squirm but he just flipped me onto my back. I pouted at him, earning me a crooked apologetic smile, and stretched. Then I pulled the covers over my head once more. Edwards sighed then quickly threw the cover back in one swift movement and lifted me in another. I gasped and giggled and squirmed. He chuckled as he, Alice, and Emmett strolled downstairs into the living room. The other vampires looked up as we approached and they smiled at me laughing.

Edward sat me down on the couch and flitted into the kitchen with Esme to make me something to eat. After a while of resting my head on the arm of the sofa, I got u. he other Cullens had drifted away to their own activities but they watched out of the corner of their eyes as I slowly walked into the kitchen. Once there, I sat on the bar stool and watched Edward and Esme dart around the kitchen, at vampire speed, of course, and put together a plate of chicken parmesan. I smiled. It smelled delicious. Edward set it in front of me with a fork and knife then, as quickly as I could blink, I was on his lap as he sat on the stool. I leaned into him and he kissed my cheek then prodded me toward the food. I sighed then ate. I made little sounds of contentment and pleasure as I ate and Esme smiled happily before leaving Edward and I alone. I finished the plate within a few minutes and Edward slid me off him to clean the plate. He slid a box of crackers across the counter at me and I chewed on them as I watched him manually clean the plate and put them back in the cabinets. He came back over to me and curled his arms around my waist loosely. He then raised an eyebrow at me as he indicated the box o crackers. I was surprised that I'd finished half the box unconsciously. I just turned back to him and shrugged. He bumped his nose against my forehead.

"I'm not feeding you enough." He murmured. I smiled.

"Well, I'm full right now so don't try to shove anything else down my throat." I said, half laughing. He frowned but nodded. After he managed to take away the crackers, he pushed me toward the stairs.

"Get changed. You and I are having a day alone." He said as I climbed the stairs. I changed in his room silently. No matter how good that chicken parmesan was, it didn't replace the feeling of the sphinx's blood in my mouth. _Ohh…_

Suddenly, there were banging and shouting coming from downstairs. I quickly changed into a snug white V-neck and blue sweatpants then hurried downstairs. I stopped dead.

Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri looked up as I descended then halted. They smiled menacingly. Edward quickly flitted to my side and wrapped his arms around me tightly, growling under his breath. The others looked up at me in concern.

"As I Said before, Aro would like to speak to you all again, about the _girl_," Jane sneered. I trembled. No one spoke for a while until Carlisle broke the silence.

"We'll come peacefully."

**Sorry took so long, lost track of time, how was everyone's Thanksgiving?**

**Review**

**~BittenTumblGirl**


	11. Hisser

I cringed into Edward as the Volturi vampires smiled angelically at me. Edward rubbed my arm and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"We will be back at dusk." Jane said simply. Great, only 14 hours until then. I was going to have to choose quickly. The Cullens nodded at Jane and the three vampires disappeared into the gloom of the forest. No one spoke for a moment then Esme and Edward guided me upstairs into bed. I curled up against Edward's body and trembled as his fingers grazed my face. Eventually, I fell into unconsciousness.

I had a nightmare. I was running, faster than a human or even vampire could imagine. The black wolf ran behind, trying to catch up. I was slightly faster however. We played cat and mouse as we darted through the forest at untraceable speeds. Then the Cullens appeared. Strong and firm, they ran toward the massive dog. I screamed but it was too late. The jackal snapped their necks and threw them aside, growling and spitting as it lurched toward me. I screamed and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella!"

Edward's panicked voice brought me out of my dream in a shock. He was gripping my arms as his terrified golden eyes raked over me, finally meeting my tear-stricken face. He let me go but pulled me into his embrace, rocking me and soothing me. I clung to him as my brain went wild. Finally, I decided.

I pulled away from him and he looked at me questionably. I turned away and unlocked the door that led from his room to a winding balcony. I leaned against the railing and gazed into the forest. I could see Logan and Gabbe, though I doubted Edward could. His arms suddenly wound around my waist and I turned around in his arms. I buried my face in his chest.

"What is it?" he asked. I smiled bit. He knew me too well.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." I finally admitted. He was confused.

"I lied. And I want to stop. So I'm giving in," I continued, "Your family isn't the only one in town that is keeping a secret." I looked up at him. He was confused, but curious.

I took a deep breath then finally admitted my secret.

"I'm not human, and I never was, nor will I ever be." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back, eagerly. He was less careful as he felt my body strength and power finally noticeably flow through me. We kissed for several minutes. When he finally broke away, he gazed into my eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that, love? I don't care what you are, neither do the others." He promised. I smiled.

"Good, because, if not, it would hard to explain _this_." I said, indicating our surroundings. He looked around and gasped.

We were floating.

Edward stared around us in shock while I smiled smugly. We were at least three stories off the ground, gliding around the house's massive roof gently. Edward stared at how close the stars seemed, like we could reach out and touch them…He looked back down at me and smiled widely. He kissed me again.

"Why did you lie? Why are you telling us now?" he asked between kissing my cheek, forehead, and nose.

"It's a long story and I can't exactly tell it up here." I sighed and we began to lose altitude. Gabbe and Logan casually strided out of the forests on four legs as we touched down. Edward and I looked toward the house and I giggled as the other Cullens stared at me in utter shock. Logan and Gabbe stopped a few feet before they were between us and the other Cullens. We looked at each other and felt as the two wolves gave the Cullens their memory back. Their eyes gazed over momentarily then widened looking for me, to the wolves, and then to Rosalie.

Logan and Gabbe phased and the Cullens gaped. They looked no different to me except they were slightly taller. I broke away from Edward's tense grasp on my waist and went to hug my best friends. We embraced as we shared brief memories through our telepathy, memories saying we recognize each other and are happy to see another again. After a while, the cool night air of March gusted into our bodies and we shivered. Edward took my hand while eying the other two then led me into the house. Logan and Gabbe followed. I sat on the couch in the warm Cullen house as they sat around me. Logan and Gabbe sat against a wall in the corner, aout ready to curl up as a wolf and sleep, like a lap dog. They glared at me fo that thought but I ignored them, focusing on the Cullens.

"If you haven't figured out by now, I've been keeping a lot of secrets.," I stated and the Cullens nodded silently.

"I wanted to tell you right after I realized I cared for you all and you cared for me but I was afraid. I thought you either take advantage of me or not believe me at all. I'm asking you to hear me out; let me explain _everything _before you ask questions or accuse. Will you let me?" Again, they just nodded, curious and wary at the same time. I took a deep breath and began.

I am not human. I was not born a human, I am not currently one, and I will never be one. I am what is known as, in some small areas of your world, as a Hisser."

**Cliffy, huh? One review and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! **

**~BittenTumblGirl**


	12. Explained

The Cullens stared at me in shock and confusion. I closed my eyes momentarily, held my breath, let it out and began to tell the story I'd had memorized since the moment I turned 6.

"Hissers were originally powerful, blood-drinking lions with extraordinary, magical abilities. Each was given a number of powers to make them unique as no power is exactly alike. Thousands of years ago, enemy wolves, also known as _nemico dei leoni_, attacked the Hissers. The Hissers won, but barely, losing many. They realized that they had to become more powerful if they were to defeat the enemy wolves. The leader of the pride, Willow Serafino, knew that there was a great power far away on a distant and dangerous island of the Wave Islands, the Hissers' homeland. He chose three young females, the eldest females of the three most well-known families, the Durantes, the Balazars, and Willow's own daughter, Olivia Serafino. The three families were greatly connected through friendship and watched with heavy hearts as their heirs left their home to face the unknown.

"Weeks went by, and the Hissers began to lose hope. Months passed and by then the Hissers had finally begun to accept that they had lost the three young women. But, just as the _nemico dei leoni_ were planning another vicious attack on the Hissers, the three young Hissers returned, triumphant. They found the power and had controlled it. They could use it with great strength and power. Somehow, the power divided from each girl and was passed through and bonded to each of the Hissers in their family line. At the same moment, a colorful phoenix birthmark was branded to the wrist of each female over 17 years of age and of Hisseth descent. The mark had amazing but concealed magical abilities. (Later, the Hissers found males had a similar birthmark located on their upper right arm but, unlike the females, whose marks stayed forever, disappeared into the skin.)

"With this new found power, the Hissers triumphed. They destroyed nearly every one. One remained, though. It was a large jackal, its fur as black as pitch and its eyes as red as fire. It created more and more lesser versions of itself, using them as henchmen and distractions when needed. The three young female Hissers knew this and went against it on their own. The Durante and Balazar heirs were quickly thrown out of battle and the lone Serafino heir fought alone. To this day, no Hisser knows why, but a power unknown by anyone helped the Serafino heir that night. It destroyed the Jackal, but not before it made a newer, more powerful version of itself than its henchmen. This jackal was named after its "father", The Black Jackal. The Jackal sought revenge on the three heirs, the Serafino in particular.

"But as the Jackal plotted, the Hissers crowned the three Hissers queens. The queens lived long lives and had many children and, when they grew too old to fight and rule, the passed the crown to each of their eldest daughters. This tradition continued on for centuries, generation to generation, mother to daughter, until the pattern amazingly broke off. This pattern was corrupted nearly 18 years to the present day. When disaster struck.

"Miracle Serafino was the only reigning queen left for the Hissers, her companions having died in battle, and lived with her husband, Salem Serafino. Miracle had just given birth to her first daughter, Isabella Rose."

The Cullens' golden eyes widened as I spoke the name. I smiled slightly before continuing.

"Isabella was loved by everyone and had a gratifying few years as a young Hisser. When the news of Isabella's birth reached the Jackal it became enraged. It immediately began plotting to kill the eldest daughter of Miracle and Salem Serafino. It took the Jackal 3 and half years to gain enough strength and power to attack the Hissers and by then Miracle had had five other children in addition to Isabella's older brothers.

"The Jackal attacked, aiming to kill Isabella and flee. The Hissers guarded her viciously, though. The fighting was horrible and Isabella was only 3 years old at the time."

I stopped dead, tears suddenly pouring from my eyes. I knew I had to tell them. Edward instinctively wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, love," he murmured. I shook my head. They _had_ to know. I took a deep breath to calm myself then spoke again.

"It was a normal night. My sisters and I were playing with our watching us. We playfully batted at each other and hissed, pouncing and landing on one another. Suddenly a strange sound broke the silence of the quiet and cozy night. One of the guards was roaring, but it wasn't a normal roar. It sounded more like an alarm or siren. And the entire pride reacted. Everything went black and then my mother and the rest of the pride leapt to their feet and began darting out of the den, their teeth showing. My father ran past me and my older brothers and yelled to them, "Get your sisters to the hideout." Max and Sky nodded and began towing me and my sisters toward the back entrance of our den. I snarled and ran past them, darting over to my youngest sister. She was only a few weeks old then and I gently lifted her into my mouth and carried her to the hiding spot for the cubs. I watched through the small hole and whined every once in a while. We cowered in the hiding spot we used when we played games, hearing sharp roars and snarls now and then. The peaceful and cozy night had turned into a war zone. Then I realized that my family was fighting the, as I knew it as then, _nemico dei leoni_. They were blocking the entrance to the den. Then a sound rose on the wind that I will never, ever forget for as long as I live. The sound had sent chills down my back.

AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**(Think of it as the Hound of the Baskerville cry)**

"It was the cry of a creature you would see in your dreams. My mother had told me about it. It was the Black Jackal that the Crystal used to attack us with. I could hear the sound of its snarl, much more ferocious than my family's. I also heard my mother's snarl and hisses. An instinct kicked in and I turned toward the others younglings in the small space. I looked from each of my brothers, my sisters, cousins and lion cub friends from the pride. Then I ran out and saw the fight. Everywhere my family was fighting the Crystal's cronies. They were moving so fast they looked like gold and black streaks. I barely noticed them at the time. My mother was about 40 feet below me, fighting the Black Jackal. I ran toward her as it threw her to the ground. Then it turned toward me. Its eyes turned from yellow to bright red. I stopped dead as I looked into its eyes. The creature began to stalk me, teeth bared.

"I whined as the Jackal cornered me against the small cliff we used to play on. Then I heard a ferocious snarl from behind the red-eyed monster. My mother crouched and growled at it then did something that I had thought was ludicrous. She phased back to her human form. The crystal necklace around her neck I'd thought little of before then was glistening.

"All fighting had stopped. Everything living was watching my mother. She spoke in Hisseth, which I clearly understood.

"'I Love You, Isabella'. It had been the first time she had called me by my full name in a long time. Then a black light appeared from behind the clouds. If not for the color, I would have thought it was the sun at first. But it was a charcoal diamond. I knew it was the Crystal of Hasmania, though I had never seen it before. A burgundy glow traced my mother's body. The crystal was now showing rays of blackest night, grouped together like search lights. They all centered on my mother and then there was a flash of light and my mother was being lifted into the air, toward the Crystal. Then arms had folded around my waist. My father had tugged me back as the Crystal's Jackal and cronies snarled happily as my mother was taken into the Crystal, gone. They retreated afterward, running away, an invisible force protecting their backs. It pulled them back as my mother lifted into the Crystal and it gleamed.

"Then all was quiet. My mother's garments were on the ground under the now disappearing Crystal. I ran to them and buried myself into them, whining. Then something in it shimmered. I moved the pieces of cloth and found a small necklace in her garments' pocket. On it was my name curved in bright silver metal. At first, I assumed it was the crystal necklace she had always worn. She told me she was chosen when she was a cub to protect The Wave Islands from the Crystal. The Crystal was an evil force that overpowered all people of our magical home because of its burning hate.

"I phased and put the necklace around my throat. My father and sisters came up behind me as I phased back. We cried and cried then my father sent his great roar into the sky. We responded and soon the whole pride joined in. I knew that the rest of the pride was alright. Eventually, my father and male siblings, along with the male guard, phased to their bird forms while my sisters, myself, and the females of the Hissers phased to our water forms. We flew and swam along the coast of every island, inspecting the damage. The Crystal's army had destroyed and drowned two of the islands, meaning that a third of the population on the Wave Islands was killed.

"It took us many years to go back to normal and we still haven't recovered yet. I knew my mother was never going to come back and I had to accept that. But there isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could have changed what I did that night. But I couldn't. Time went by and I grew…

I stopped as the tears became unbearable. I sobbed and Edward took me into his arms, rubbing my back and whispering to me. Logan and Gabbe had tears in their eyes too. I again steeled in a breath and continued with the long explanation.

"The Crystal of Hasmania is the way the Jackal lived and created more henchmen. It was cursed and evil and would kill a Hisser instantly. The Crystal was the opposite of another, similar Crystal that had protected the Hissers. The Cursed Crystal had destroyed its good twin but not before the Hissers broke off a piece of it. It is the only remaining part remaining of the Hisser's salvation and was worn around the chosen queen's neck. My mother wore the crystal necklace then and gave herself up to the Crystal of Hasmania. She hid the crystal necklace in a secret place where only the next chosen queen could find it. My mother was taken by the Crystal and killed, taking both her spirit and body with her.

"The tradition was broken because my mother was the only one to know of the location of the Durante heir. The Durante was taken from the Hissers at a young age and changed from a Hisser to a vampire, the race that mostly went over to the Jackal's side during the attack so many centuries ago and therefore shunned by the Hissers today. Usually, Hisser cannot be changed into a vampire but as the Durante was still developing, her body changed. The Hissers found her, but it was too late. They killed the vampire who changed her but unfortunately could not save the heir.

"The Durantes, Balazars, and Serafinos came together on what they could do, but there was nothing. The only way the power could be passed on was if the Durante heir was found and reunited with the other heirs. To this day, the heir has never been found and her living family was ripped apart, her triplet brother and sister running away after their parents were killed in the horrible attack that killed my mother.

"I was the only remaining Hisser heir, as the Balazar heir ran away, knowing that there was no way the Durante heir could be found and restored, and I knew the Jackal was out to kill me. Salem, my father and current king of the Wave Islands, knew this too. So, he did the only thing he could do to save me. Although killing was against nature to the Hissers, all Hissers had been taught and trained to fight and kill for a millennium. My siblings and I were given special training to be able to fight off the Jackal if need be. To this very day, I, Isabella Rose Elena Marie Serafino, await for the Jackal to find me, to finish the job he started 18 years ago.

There was absolute silence. Then the Cullens breathed in and out slowly, taking it in better than I thought they would. They smiled at me hesitantly. Edward pulled me onto his lap and spread kisses all along my face and neck. Logan and Gabbe stared in shock in the corner.

"So, if you were the only heir left in your homeland, why did you leave?" Rosalie asked cautiously. I smiled at her.

"I left two years ago because there was no point for me to stay there, hopeless and to doing anything to solve the huge mess the Hissers are in. so I left because I'd found a couple of important leads to solving at least a apart of the problem." I admitted. They looked at me, curious.

"I traveled through Europe and eventually made it to the US. I had a few weeks in California to enjoy before I found here. This was the town I felt safe in, until I met you. _Met _isn't exactly the right word, though. I could smell the vampire smell the second I smelled the air." I said thoughtfully.

"You know what happened after that," I amended and they nodded.

"James and Laurent worked for the Jackal; that was why they wanted to kill me. Victoria worked for it too but, she was a loner, like many sphinxes are. She was the one who killed Reneè, Phil, and Charlie" I said this softly.

"What did they have to do with this?" Esme asked.

"They were H.A's." I said simply. They looked at me oddly.

"It stands for _Humans Aware_. Humans who know of the magical world and are volunteers to aid us. They were all H.A's, as was your mother." I said even more quietly, looking up at Edward. He stared back in shock then looked up to Carlisle.

"That's why she knew about me." Carlisle murmured.

"She would rather me live as a vampire than die human?" Edward asked, surprised.

"She wanted you to live because she knew, as my mother did, that we would meet one day." Now they stared at me in utter astonishment.

"Seeing and telling the future isn't that hard to achieve when you're the queen of the most powerful species of earth," I said, "She and Elizabeth mason were good friends and my mother actually saw you as a baby and saw you grow up. She told Elizabeth about the epidemic and how she and her husband would die and Edward would too. Elizabeth was frantic at first but my mother told her about Carlisle and about the prophecy she had of her daughter and Edward together. Elizabeth agreed to let Edward live on and she was glad that there was someone out there for him, even though she wasn't born yet." I explained and the Cullens stared at each other in shock.

"Elizabeth died happy." Gabbe murmured, tears flowing. I looked at her and we exchanged glances. I sighed once more.

"There's another thing I've been keeping secret." I admitted. The Cullens waited.

"When I was 9, we had a lesson at my school, which, I can assure you is everything you can imagine a mystical school to be. We did a lesson about the human's World War II and we were to perform an OP during that time using a machine that takes you back to the period without being able to change Human's history.

"It was horrible. My group ended up being captured by Nazis and the Balazar's brother, and my best friend, was killed by vampires staying in one of the concentration camps, feeding on those who perished. We escaped the camp along with a bunch of other humans who tried and succeeded to escape. My group got separated and I was alone. I was running faster than even the fastest vampire could run and I almost didn't notice. That's where I found Gabbe." I said, gesturing toward her.

"Gabbe was an immortal child that had been held in the concentration camp. She was around the body of a 9 year old and I knew that the Volturi would soon find her and kill her. I don't know why at the time, but I felt connected to her so I bit her. The amount of adrenaline and blood I had consumed that day in order to escape I had enough more to summon the spirits and reverse what had been done. She awoke a couple of hours later in the Hisseth world; I was the only one of my team to survive. She aged to her current self and we have been bonded ever since.

"But, she told me something after we met that I'd never thought twice about until I came here." I stopped and looked over at Gabbe. She had tears in her eyes.

"Her birth mother had been told only a few days after she was born that she was dead and her other had jumped off a cliff and died. I now know that that is no what happened." I looked to Esme, whose eyes were on Gabbe as Gabbe looked back and the rest of us stared at the two of them.

"She was found and later changed by a vampire, who abandoned her a few years before I found her. She'd always thought her parents were dead. One of them isn't."

Esme looked at me, as if you be sure it was true.

"Esme, Gabriella is you biological daughter."


	13. A Reunion and A Departure

Esme and Gabbe locked eyes, sharing memories through their gazes as Gabbe's face streaked with tears. Esme flitted to her side and, still slightly shaken in shock, took her in her arms. They clung to each other instinctly and I could hear Esme dry-sobbing. The other Cullen children instinctly reacted to their mother's crying. They knelt around her and hugged both their mother and their new sister. When they let go, Carlisle took his daughter and wife in his arms and hugged them tight and kissed both their foreheads.

Everyone was smiling, their eyes shining. Logan and I were leaning against the far wall watching with happy eyes. Gabbe was smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. Esme gently wiped them away. Gabbe leapt into her mother's arms once again, clutching her as hard as she could. Then Gabbe noticed me. She got up and pulled me into a tight hug, Logan hugged us both. Our minds were mixing together and I could hear them both in my mind.

_Why?_

They both asked me in unison. I smiled then let my guard down completely, showing them what had gone on in the past two years. When I was done they both hugged me again, hard. They now knew why I was here now.

_We're sorry we weren't here. None of us were._

_ It's not your fault, Gab. So don't blame yourself. You didn't know._

We broke apart and shook our heads slightly as our minds became our own. I suddenly felt cold arms around me and I leaned into Edward, my head dropping to his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and I smiled, reaching up to peck under his jaw.

"How very sweet. I'm touched with the love in the room." I froze in fear and Edward held me tighter as we all looked up to see Jane, Demetri, and Felix standing in the doorway, smiling menacingly. Gabbe unconsciously slipped closer to her mother and Esme held Gabbe behind her back protectively. Logan stood alongside Emmett and Jasper who were blocking the females as Carlisle took a step toward the Volturi members.

"We will come but please allow us to bring us some food and clothes for Bella, Gabbe, and Logan." Carlisle requested and after a moment of thought, the guards agreed, rather grudgingly.

"You may but only the humans may move, as they are incapable of escaping successfully." Jane sneered with an angelic smile.

_You've got another thing coming, you—_

I quickly blocked out Logan's profanities so I could concentrate. I led Logan and Gabbe upstairs and into Edward's bedroom. We quickly put together a change of clothes for each of us and Gabbe discreetly placed a sealed package of red and white pills at the bottom while giving us three each to put on us. We took the bag and headed downstairs and walked at a human pace to the kitchen where, surprise, surprise, Felix stood. We took two bottles of water from the fridge and a couple of ready-made sandwiches and shoved them into the bag before hurrying back out, Felix closely behind.

Edward pulled me against his side and we followed the Volturi members out of the house. We entered the forest and walked for 27 minutes, 17 seconds exactly until we walked out into a clearing where A colossal jet plane stood gleaming in the sunlight. We walked toward and Gabbe, Logan, and I barely noticed the vampires all glinting like diamonds in the bright sun.

We boarded and Felix pushed us roughly into an area with couches surrounding a coffee table. We sat down while Felix and Demetri stood at opposite ends of the room. The plane took off and I immediately started to feel sick. I lay down on the couch and curled into Edward, my head in his lap. He didn't question me; he just rubbed my lower back gently with his fingertips. Logan and Gabbe locked eyes with me and I knew they could tell I was getting weaker. If a fight occurred while in Volterra, there was little chance I was going to be able to fight _and_ survive.

**Sorry took so long, but I've been busy beyond belief. I had a Dance workshop in Atlantic City last weekend for 9 hours a day, both days plus a 2 and half hour showcase on that Saturday. I had to tons of homework for midterms that are this coming week but there half days so I should be able to update all my stories. My birthday is on Super Bowl Sunday (February 5****th****) so that's good but then I have a competition the next week so I never get anytime to sleep. However, Enjoy and please wait me out! Thanks!**

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**~BittenTumblGirl**


	14. More Than Him!

No one knew how long the plane ride lasted as it was flying at a blinding speed, faster than a typical jet. At last, we touched down on the outskirts of Volterra. Edward helped me to my feet and held me tight as we unloaded from the plane. Once outside in the dark greenery, Jane flashed to a tree directly across from the plane's door. She touched a piece of roots at the bottom and uncovered a drain much like in the alleyway that felt like so long ago. We wordlessly followed the Volturi vampires through the drain and under the forest. Logan, Gabbe, and I pretended to squirt every now and then, though we could all see the wide spread of ancient stone surrounding us. The tunnel was 7.65 feet in diameter and 9.07 feet high. After walking for 14 minutes, 53 seconds, we came to a light coming from above us. Another drain and another ladder. Edward and Alice backed me as I climbed the rickety ladder that I was sure had been constructed in the late 19th century. I pulled myself up after Carlisle into the throne room of the Volturi **(I finally filled in that drain in the center of the room in NM!)**.

The room hadn't changed at all.

Once we were all inside the room, the drain closed and we faced the thrones. Aro sat in center, Caius on his right and Marcus his left. He stood as he greeted us.

"Welcome!" He sang happily in that voice I would remember anywhere. His long cloak willowed a bit as he glided over to us, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Ah, I see the family is all here, with _Bella_!" Aro stepped toward me and I pushed my face into Edward's shoulder. Aro reached out for me but, before he could touch me, Carlisle interrupted.

"Please," was all he said but Aro understood.

"We understand that you summoned here. On what circumstances, I ask?" Carlisle was being calm as always.

"Ah, yes! First I would like to introduce you to some people you know. Caius. Jane." Aro said, smiling. Caius and Jane smirked then tugged on a thick metal chain, pulling forward a group of people. Not just people, though.

The werewolves.

We all stared at each other. Jacob broke the silence.

"Bella, honey, come here, it's all right." Jacob cooed to me gently, pleading and fear in his eyes. I looked at him in blank shock. I knew he loved me but he knew I didn't feel the same way.

Edward locked his arms around me tighter, glaring at Jacob.

"Let her go! She loves me! More than she loves you!"

Jacob's cry shocked me even more. I looked up at Edward in confusion and he was staring back in confusion and fear and pain. I shook my head at him fiercely. He still looked doubtful.

"Why do you deny it? You know you love me! You nearly gave yourself to me last night!" Jacob screamed. The Cullens froze then glared.

"Bella was with us last night." Emmett said simply, glaring at Jacob with cold eyes.

"No, she wasn't she was with _me_!" Jacob yowled. He was my problem at the moment.

Edward was trembling badly; vibrating in anger. I could he was going to lose it. He gave me to Alice and Esme and darted toward Jacob, his eyes burning, his intention to kill. I struggled against Esme's hold but I didn't get free until something gold slammed into him and threw him into a wall. I cried out as Edward fell to the ground and didn't move. The gold creature stalked toward him and I realized what it was.

A dandelion colored lion.

I snapped.

I broke from Esme's arms and sprinted toward the lion's unprotected back. I launched myself into the air and shifted into my birth form.

**Sorry took so long! **

**Still own nothing but plot and extra characters!**

**~BittenTumblGirl**


	15. Phase and Realization

I phased, my body shifting into the form that it was born into.

My hearing and vision sharpened even more than it had over the best few days I could hear and see everything. My body lengthened, my clothes disappearing as fur as golden as the sunset rose up through my skin. It was silky but not as strong as I'd like it to be; probably due to my unhealthy state. Muscles became pronounced; my stomach abs hardened, biceps, triceps, and quads did the same. My nails grew into curled claws that I instinctively pulled back into my now golden padded paws. A long swishing tail became known. My ears perked as the noises surrounding me hit them. And my teeth. My teeth sharpened into fangs. I felt my back, stomach, and arms burn as I changed into my inhuman self.

Not even ½ a second had past. I was still in the air. My new eyes locked on the golden lion below me and I snarled.

I landed on top of the lion's unprotected back and it yelped as my claws dug into its shoulders. It threw me off, however, but, I landed on my feet, just like all cats do. It turned toward me and took in my feline form of a lioness.

I froze. I recognized this lioness instantly, but she didn't recognize me. She launched herself at me and I tried my best to not attack her while dodging her. I felt her presence in my mind. She didn't feel mine in hers. Logan and Gabbe phased too, I could feel them in my mind, and they tried to pull us both away from each other. I finally had had enough the opposing lioness and I leapt and slammed her to the ground, trying to get her to recognize me. She hissed in my face as I held her down with my front paws and I whimpered back her. She glared at me for a second, and then she froze too.

Our familiar brown eyes interlocked and memories flowed through us. I got off of her and she stood up and she, Logan, Gabbe, and I all shared familiar memories through our minds connections. Memories of us running around, laughing and playing, on the Islands as kids, hunting together, the many adventures we went on together…

Only barely ten seconds had passed since I'd phased, long enough for a vampire to get off his or her shock and react.

"Bind them!" Aro shouted and we tensed, intent on fighting. Several vampires caught us on the backs of our necks and we phased, snarling in anger. The vampires froze at the sight of us after they had our wrists cuffed between their, white, cold, yet breakable hands.

The no longer lioness looked at me with reunion and fear in her eyes, brown and identical to mine.

Aro laughed as everyone but he froze at the sight of us looking at each other, bound and cuffed.

"Isn't it amazing? Twins! Powerful twins at that! Powerful and undefeatable alone, but, even more powerful and unstoppable, however, when they are together!" Aro sang at the sight of the 20 or so vampires staring at me and my clone. I knew what they saw.

Two identical beings, both powerful and terrifying as they stared at each other in surprise. We smiled at each other slightly.

"Becca." I said, nodding at her, my fangs showing slightly as I smiled.

"Bella." My twin sister, smiled back, her brown eyes shining at the aspect of seeing me, her older sister—the one she thought had been killed after running away from home—again.


End file.
